


Together Again

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Jack Crusher lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Captain Picard contemplates his first officer





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrpicard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/gifts).



Command of the Enterprise-D was what he had worked for his whole career. It would be full of new challenges – he would need his diplomatic talents more than his warfighting skills – but Picard was confident he could handle them.

Especially since Starfleet had seen fit to give him the first officer he had asked for. Picard allowed himself a rare smile as the doors to the ready room opened and Commander Jack Crusher walked in.

They’d have to be careful on a ship this big, keep their private moments private.

They could do it, as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
